Case Closed: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital
| runtime = 108 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = | preceded_by = The Phantom of Baker Street | followed_by = Magician of the Silver Sky }} Case Closed: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital, known as in Japan, is the 7th ''Case Closed feature film, released on April 19, 2003. Plot Heiji Hattori tries to find a girl he saw when he was little. She was playing outside a temple, and he fell in love with her. Several murders have happened in Kyoto, and Kogoro, Ran, Conan and Sonoko go there to solve the case. There, they meet Heiji and Kazuha. The killer seems to be after Heiji and he tries to kill him several times, and injures Heiji very badly once. Kazuha gets kidnapped, but when Heiji collapses, Conan finds a way to turn back into Shinichi for a short time (He is given a pill by Haibara which will give him the symptoms of a cold, then drinks a bottle of the Chinese wine that temporarily turned him back to seventeen years old before). He disguises himself as Heiji in an attempt to arrest the killer and save Kazuha. But then Heiji comes again, and Shinichi knows that he is changing back. In the woods, he meets Ran and shoots Ran unconscious with his watch to prevent her from seeing him change back into Conan. During that time, Heiji was kendo fighting the guy, but when Kazuha was in trouble, Conan appears and saves her by kicking sticks of fire at the enemies. Conan does another deed when Heiji was falling off the roof, kicked a soccer ball at the enemy and gives Heiji time to come back. In the end, Heiji finds out that the girl he saw and in which he fell in love with, was Kazuha all along when Kazuha sang the song in his memory and admits she was there. Except that Kazuha doesn't know that Heiji saw her. Digital Animation This was the first Detective Conan film done in full-length traditional digital paint and five second CG animation done by Studio A-CAT. Cast *Akira Kamiya as Kogoro Mouri *Kappei Yamaguchi as Shinichi Kudo *Minami Takayama as Conan Edogawa *Wakana Yamazaki as Ran Mouri *Chafurin as Inspector Megure *Atsuko Yuya as Officer Satou *Kazuhiko Inoue as Officer Shiratori *Ikue Ohtani as Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya *Megumi Hayashibara as Ai Haibara *Naoko Matsui as Sonoko Suzuki *Wataru Takagi as Genta Kojima and Officer Takagi *Yukiko Iwai as Ayumi Yoshida *Ryo Horikawa as Hattori Heiji *Yuko Miyamura as Kazuha Toyama Staff *Original Creator: Gosho Aoyama *Screenplay: Kazunari Kouchi *Music: Katsuo Ono *Character Design and Chief Animation Director: Masatomo Sudô *Art Director: Yukihiro Shibutani *Director of Photography: Takashi Nomura *Sound Director: Yasuo Uragami *Sound Effect: Masakazu Yokoyama *Sound Production: Audio Planning U *Producers: Masahito Yoshioka, Michihiko Suwa *Animation Production: Tokyo Movie Shinsha *Director: Kenji Kodama Music The theme song is by Mai Kuraki. It was released on March 5, 2003. Along with Countdown to Heaven, Crossroad in the Ancient Capital is the second Case Closed movie in which Mai Kuraki wrote the theme song. The Official Soundtrack was released on April 16, 2003. It costs ¥3059 including tax. DVD The DVD was released on December 17, 2003. The DVD contains the movie and trailer and costs ¥6090 including tax. References External links * Crossroad in the Ancient Capital Category:2003 films Category:Anime of 2003 ar:المحقق كونان: تقاطع طرق في العاصمة القديمة fr:Détective Conan : Croisement dans l'ancienne capitale ko:명탐정 코난 극장판 7기 - 미궁의 십자로 it:Detective Conan: La mappa del mistero ja:名探偵コナン 迷宮の十字路 th:คดีฆาตกรรมแห่งเมืองปริศนา vi:Thám tử Conan: Mê cung trong thành phố cổ zh:名偵探柯南 迷宮的十字路